This invention relates to alkali metal carbonate supported alkali metal catalysts.
It is known in the art to employ alkali metal carbonate supported alkali metal catalysts for such conversions as propylene dimerization. It is also known in the art to prepare alkali metal carbonate catalyst supports by making a thick paste in a liquid and eventually forming a pelletized, tabletted, or granular support. The support prepared in such a manner subsequently can be treated with an elemental alkali metal to form a catalyst system. Alkali metal carbonate catalyst supports prepared from a water-based paste are difficult to process because the alkali metal carbonate to water ratio must be closely controlled or the paste can have the wrong consistency and be unworkable. Additionally, all of the mixing and drying conditions must be carefully controlled in order to form a useable support. Extrusion of an alkali metal carbonate and water paste is much more efficient than forming individual pellets or tablets, but is extremely complex because of either high solubility of higher molecular weight alkali metal carbonates or the low solubility of lower molecular weight alkali metal carbonates in water. Thus, it is difficult to process and easily form a useable catalyst support from an alkali metal carbonate and water.